Icha Icha Paradise
by Chisa-Aby
Summary: Unas vacaciones para el equipo 7 solo puede significar para Sakura: Días libres para rendirse en el fuego de la pasion con su sensei favorito./ Dime que la tengo grande.- Ordenó.- La tienes inmensa.- Y la sonrisa de orgullo masculino no pudo hacerse esperar./ Sexo gráfico. KakaSaku


_It's a beautiful morning(8)_ ¡Ja! Seee, muuuuuy largo lo que me ausenté... de nuevo. Pero puff, en serio que la prepa no me da mas para mas, termino tan cansada que lo único que quiero es dormir... y comer. Con esfuerzo y hago mis deberes porque, casi me paso doce horas en la prepa y no les miento.

Después de leer muchos reviews sobre mi idea del Icha Icha Paradise... que por cierto vi a una maldita perra que publicó una historia sobre este tema... siendo que yo advertí que lo haría .. me dolió:C Haha, okay, exagero con lo de maldita perra. Ya saben, ando agresiva por las hormonas; en fin como decía _Ella_ hizo lo que yo tenia pensado y de hecho tres días antes de que ella lo publicara yo ya tenia lista la historia...

Las razones de porqué no lo publiqué (que de hecho no era la misma narración era muy diferente al de ella) fue porque no pude subirla; ¿que creen? la memoria RAM de mi compu chafeó:C Así que cuando estuvo lista y yo preparada para subir la historia, ¡ZAS! Que me encuentro con que ya hay una con ese nombre y con mi pareja favorita, sé que exagero, de verdad sé que no soy la única que le ha puesto a su historia este nombre, pero de nuevo... las hormonas:C Entonces decidí que lo borraría todo (si, lo borré, no me pidan que lo publiqué porque en mi arranque de histeria lo borré... hasta de papelería y todo XD) y la empecé de nuevo pero con Kakashi-sensei de protagonista porque, ¡vamos! es su libro favorito; y siguiendo la solicitud de un lector, ps la pareja será KakaSaku... admito que el nombre ese, es muy feo osea: Caca-Saku... no queda, pero me gusta la pareja:D

Ahora sí, después de toooooooodo este choro y mi desquite psicópata aquí va la historia, la verdad no creo que la lean los SasuSaku o NaruSaku y de verdad no lo recomiendo... ahaha se van a enojar XD Pero si son de mente abierta ¡adelante!

Hay muchos detalles en esta historia e.e Ustedes son los pervertidos por pedirme estas cosas x.x

* * *

**Icha Icha Paradise.**

.

.

.

El sol estaba demasiado fuerte ese día, había pocas nubes pero el viento era confortable, fresco.

Podía escuchar los pájaros revolotear alegres, las hojas de los árboles hacían música relajante y el sonido del rio caminar era tranquilizador.

Todo era paz infinita.

¿Y qué hago yo? – Se preguntó…

_Entonces como poseídos por espíritus demoniacos, sedientos de lujuria se acercaron hambrientos. Netsu la tomó fuertemente de los cabellos castaños, casi arrancándoselo. Se miraron por una fracción de segundo, mirando sus almas. Ese fuego naciendo desde sus venas, esa arrolladora sensación de placer carnal quemándoles la piel era arrasador._

_Se besaron casi dolorosamente, sus dientes a veces chocaban con los de Ruki, no les importaba hacerse daño, solo podían sentir sus lenguas luchar mientras la ropa comenzaba a ahogarles._

_Ruki empujó violentamente a Netsu, con las pupilas dilatadas y jadeando, parecía gritar con los ojos que la hiciera suya, que la tomara ahí mismo en la fiesta de su boda con Yohan._

_Vas a quedar afónica.- Le advirtió Netsu divertido, respirando agitado._

_Vas a quedar tan cansado que no le servirás de mucho a Yohan hoy en la noche.- Respondió mordaz. Con brusquedad volvió a besarlo mientras su mano viajaba rápidamente hacia su pantalón, tocando por encima de la ropa su pe…_

Tienen que estar de coña.- Gruñó desesperado.

Volvió a escuchar las fuertes carcajadas que venían del rio frente a él.

¡Que mala Sakura-chan! ¡Pero ahora verás! – Gritó energético el rubio de su equipo.

_Justo en la mejor parte_.- Pensó. Reteniendo un bostezo con su mano derecha, caminó despreocupado, acercándose hacia Naruto que le lanzaba grandes cantidades de agua a Sakura que reía fuertemente mientras trataba de esquivar sus ataques.

Molestos.- Escuchó. Dirigió su ojo negro hacia el chico de escasos veinte años tirado tomando el Sol a orillas del rio.

Sasuke-kun, ¿Por qué no estás disfrutando con lo nenes? –

Porque yo no soy un mocoso, Kakashi. – El rostro del Uchiha se contrajo en una mueca de enojo.

Pero si hace un momento estabas celoso, refunfuñando el que ellos estén divirtiéndose.- Dijo inocente.- Se buen chico y úneteles.- Sonrió socarrón, si Sasuke iba con ellos de seguro dejarían de hacer tanto escándalo y podría seguir leyendo su amado libro.- _Ruki es una traviesa_.- Se dijo recordando a la protagonista de la pervertida historia.

No jodas Kakashi.- Le dijo indiferente.

Estúpido mocoso que no respeta a sus superiores.- Murmuró por lo bajo.- ¡Da igual! – Dijo rápido ante la matadora mirada de Sasuke.- Pronto debemos seguir con la caminata y ya no podrás refrescarte, aun nos queda media hora de camino para llegar a la ciudad. – Dijo tocando su mentón.

No te hagas el sabio Kakashi, como si yo no supiera eso de antemano. – Volvió a gruñir ignorando completamente al enojado platinado.- El idiota del dobe se está pasando de graciosito.- Su ceño estaba fuertemente fruncido.

¿Hm? – Naruto estaba detrás de la pelirosa tomándola de la cintura, apegándola fuertemente a su pecho impidiendo que Sakura utilizara sus manos para aventarle agua a la cara. Ambos reían pero el rubio tenía una cara de astucia disfrazada de inocencia.- _¿Qué estará pensan…? ¿Con que esa era la táctica, eh? Definitivamente la voy a aplicar.-_ Naruto al ver que Sakura empleaba mas fuerza para zafarse de él, se había inclinado hacia delante de tal forma que el trasero de la ojijade se restregaba contra su pene, Naruto se veía muy feliz en ese momento, hasta se dio el lujo de mover todo su cuerpo de atrás para adelante friccionándose más entre sí.

Hijo de la gran puta.- Escuchó a su derecha y lo siguiente que vio el ninja copia fue un Naruto flotando boca abajo en el agua, un Sasuke furioso y una Sakura divertida.

Su compañera de equipo salió del agua riendo disimuladamente. Sus ojos jades chocaron con el único ojo visible de Kakashi que _instintivamente_ tuvo un escalofrió. – Yo conozco esa mirada…- Se dijo.

Mientras Sasuke mata a Naruto… - Sintió las húmedas manos de la pelirosa en su playera gris. – Porque no nos divertimos un rato.- Le sonrió torcidamente.

.

.

.

.

_Pov's Sakura_

.

.

Tenemos que seguir avanzando.- Bufé, Kakashi algunas veces era un aburrido.

Pero no estamos de misión.- Le recordé.- Se supone que son nuestras vacaciones en equipo y usted no ha dejado de leer su tonto libro en todo el viaje.- Lo regañé.

Hatake abrió su boca seguramente para replicarme, pero yo soy más rápida cuando me lo propongo.

Kakashi-sensei.- A propósito pegué mis pechos –que gracias a Dios habían crecido hasta ser de copa C– a su fuerte y marcado pecho. – Ellos tardaran _horas_ en dejar de pelear… y no quiero estar aburrida tanto tiempo.- Puse mi mejor cara de niña buena para que muerda el anzuelo.

Mmm.- No sé si eso fue un gemido ahogado o se estaba pensando mis palabras.- Quedamos pequeña Sakura-chan.- ¡Agh! ¡Odio que me diga así! – En que lo que _ya sabes qué_ no volvería a ocurrir.

Eso dijiste la ultima vez, pero yo nunca dije si estaba de acuerdo.- La ultima vez… fue en las aguas termales, hace dos semanas… Tsunade-sama nos regaló pases gratis y como Naruto y Sasuke no habían regresado de misión… convencí a Kakashi de que se _relajara_ un poco.

Sakura.- Con su tono de voz sabia que me estaba advirtiendo, pero ¡puff! Desde hace mucho tiempo dejé de obedecerlo. – Los chicos se están tranquilizando, tú también deberías.- ¿Por qué tenia que usar ese tono de voz, como si no le importara en lo más mínimo?

Pero lo vuelvo a repetir, yo soy más rápida que Kakashi-sensei en estos casos. – ¡Sasuke-kun! – Chillé como niña pequeña.- Kakashi-sensei me lo acaba de decir… ¿es cierto que Naruto me estaba haciendo cosas indebidas en el rio? – Le pregunté con mi mejor cara de tristeza y vergüenza, con mis mejillas rojas y mis ojos con pequeñas lagrimillas.

Pude ver como Sasuke volvía a enfurecerse con Naruto, y como el rubio me veía horrorizado por recordarle al Uchiha porqué lo golpeaba.

Definitivamente te pega lo de ser actriz.- Sonreí de lado por las palabras de mi pervertido favorito.

¿Qué puedo decir? Lo llevo en la sangre.- Aun estando de espalda a él, llevé mi mano derecha hacia sus pantalones cortos, busqué su pene y cuando lo encontré comencé a acariciarlo con velocidad, teníamos que salir cuanto antes de aquí y si no lo excitaba deprisa se podría ir todo al caño.

Seguí lanzando pequeños respingos como si quisiera llorar cada vez que Sasuke me veía, creo que me voy a tomar en serio lo de la actuación… tal vez gane un dinerito extra. ¡Listo! El platinado estaba listo para una buena sesión de sexo, hmm no se había quejado ni tratado de evitar que lo masturbara… Kakashi era como los perros.- _Ladra pero no muerde.- _Pensé.

Presté especial atención a la punta de su pene, giraba mi mano de forma que pudiera rozarlo por completo. – Kakashi-sensei… - Ronroneé apegando mi trasero a su cadera, mi mano fue a dar hacia su costado izquierdo para comenzar un movimiento similar al que intentó Naruto hace unos minutos.

Mi vista seguía fija en mis compañeros de equipo. Esos tontos ni siquiera se imaginaban lo que…

Podemos irnos ahora mismo… solo tienes que pedirlo.- Le insistí. El gruñido que lanzó mi perrito me desvió de mis pensamientos para ir a lo que realmente importaba.

Hm.- Aun me frustra que no pueda reconocer ese sonido. – Naruto, Sasuke. – Les llamó la atención a los chicos que seguían peleando.- Sakura se siente cansada, quiere continuar. - ¡¿Wtf?! ¿En serio me iba a rechazar? Dejé de mover mi trasero contra él, aunque el movimiento a vista de cualquiera no existía, Kakashi y yo podíamos sentirlo como si fueran salvajes embestidas. – Como veo que se la están pasando de maravilla, ustedes quédense un poco más. – El rubio estaba apunto de gritonear.- Y sirve que calme a Sakura-chan por la horrorosa acción de Naruto. – ¡Oh! ¡Como te quiero Kakashi-kun! Perdóname por dudar de ti. Estaba casi que lloraba de felicidad. Dos semanas sin nada de nada no es bueno para una mujer… tenemos nuestras necesidades.

Hmp.- Gruñó Sasuke.- Hagan lo que les dé la gana. – Volteó la cabeza para que no pudiera verlo. Mmm, ha estado actuando muy extraño últimamente.

Alcé mis hombros.- _Eso no me importa._ – Pensé. La mirada de Naruto se volvió traviesa, casi lujuriosa. – _¿Sabrá lo mío con Kakashi?_ – Pero luego la apartó de nosotros y la dirigió hacia Sasuke… ¿de que mierdas me perdí?

Nos vemos a la hora de la cena chicos…_ descansen_.- ¿Era mi imaginación o lo ultimo sonó en doble sentido? Tan rápido como llegó ese pensamiento, se fue.

.

.

.

.

Dime que la tengo grande. – Nos habíamos alejado varios kilómetros de mis compañeros de equipo. Todo lo que nos rodeaba eran arboles y más arboles. Ahora lo tenía pidiéndome que inflara su _machitud_. – Dilo perra.- Me dio una fuerte nalgada en mi trasero. Amaba cuando me hablaba sucio y se ponía un poco agresivo.

La tienes inmensa.- Logré decir, eso de estar apoyada contra un árbol mostrándole todo el trasero a Kakashi mientras me torturaba rozando su pene contra mi coño, era muy difícil.

Haha. – Rió prepotente.- Eres una pequeña perra urgida.- Tocó mi botoncito frenéticamente y yo movía mis caderas instintivamente queriendo más. – Estás toda mojadita… zorra adicta al sexo. – Otra nalgada.

La… la-me… lámelo. – Rogué. Mi coño estaba muy necesitado, ni mi consolador más grueso y grande me pudo satisfacer en estas semanas de abstinencia.

¿Qué cosa Sakurita? – Detuvo el movimiento de su mano en mi clítoris y juro que lancé un gritillo de pura frustración. - ¿Aquí? – Preguntó burlón metiéndome dos dedos por la entrada de mi vagina. Moví mis caderas de un lado a otro. - ¿Quieres que ponga mi lengua aquí? – Preguntó de nuevo aumentando la velocidad de sus dedos. – ¿O quieres que tu chupe tu culito? – Retiró sus dedos bañados de mis jugos, pero luego los sentí tocando mi agujerito. - ¿Lo quieres por el culo, zorra? – De golpe hundió sus dedos por mi orificio anal, resbalaban con facilidad. Entraban y salían y yo no hacia otra cosa mas que gemir por como los movía dentro de mi y por como me daba nalgadas constantemente.

Estas chorreando Sakura-chan.- Se burló. – Tus piernas están empapadas y tienes un charquito bajo ellas. – Tenía las manos fuertemente aferradas al tronco del árbol, agaché la cabeza y vi que estaba en lo cierto. Mis piernas estaban completamente mojadas y un círculo más oscuro que el resto de la tierra estaba debajo de mí.

Ah.- Gemí. Quiero tocarlo. Eché mi cabeza hacia atrás cuando sentí dos dedos más en mi culo. Estaba por llegar, pero mis pezones me duelen horrores. Necesitaban atención. – Por fa-favor.- Rogué de nuevo. Ya no podía aguantar más.

Suplícame.- Me respondió enroscando sus dedos dentro de mi.

Te… te lo su-suplí-co. – Jadee.- Te suplico que me la chupes… por- por fa-vor. – El aire abandonó mis pulmones.

Pero que buenos modales tienen las perras hoy en día. – Me tomó de la cadera y me sentó en una piedra lo suficientemente alta para que él pudiera hincarse y darme placer sin problemas.

Abrió mis piernas lo más que pudo, pasó su lengua húmeda por mis muslos mojados, bebiendo mis jugos vaginales de ellos.

Me estaba torturando el muy desgraciado. Cada que se acercaba a mi entrepierna él se desviaba de nuevo hacia mis piernas.

Jódete Kakashi.- Le gruñí enojada justo en el momento en que tomé su cabeza entre mis manos y casi lo estampé contra mi coño necesitado. – Maldito cabrón. – Lo insulté.

Te pones agresiva cuando no te dan una mamada, ¿eh? - ¿Hoy comió payaso o qué? Anda muy chistosito el bastardo.

Me estas aburriendo. – Lo amenacé con mis ojos y él sólo bufó despreocupado. Retiré su cabeza de mi entrepierna y me levanté como si nada. – Si te vas a hacer tanto del rogar, mejor voy con Sasuke y Naruto para hacer un trío. – Bajé con mis manos la falda negra que se me subió hasta la cintura y comencé a buscar mi blusa amarilla. Cuando la divisé debajo del árbol en donde antes estaba, caminé hacia ella; pero al momento de tomarla entre mis manos, Kakashi me la arrebató tirándome contra la tierra y apresándome con todo su cuerpo. Me miraba con ira pura en sus ojos.

No creo que les interese formar un trío contigo. – Su voz destilaba enojo, cólera y celos. – Al menos no a Sasuke… no le gusta compartir sus parejas sexuales.- Su nariz olfateó todo el contorno de mi cuello.

¿Y quien te dijo que soy la pareja sexual de Sasuke? – Nunca me he acostado con él y sinceramente ganas no me faltan, pero eso no tenía que saberlo Kakashi.

¿Y quien te dijo que estoy hablando de ti? – Sentí su aliento en mis labios cuando se mofó de mí.

¿Qué mierda estás…? ¿¡No!? ¿¡En serio?! – Pregunté cuando al fin capté su mensaje.

Estoy seguro que en estos momentos ese par está aprovechando que están en el agua para ¡ahsfaijrasnf! – Le cubrí rápidamente la boca con mis manos. Tenia que estar bromeando. De Sasuke me lo esperaba, siempre le vi un especial interés en bañarse con Kakashi y Naruto después de los entrenamientos… ¿Pero Naruto? ¡Hace apenas unos minutos que me estaba prácticamente cogiendo con la ropa puesta!

No me lo puedo creer. – Susurré. Sentí un escalofrió recorrer toda mi columna vertebral de puro asco. Sasuke y Naruto… _Sasuke y Naruto_. Osea, no tengo nada en contra de los gays, es más, los adoro y me encanta platicar con ellos sobre moda, sexo y hasta política, pero _¿Sasuke y Naruto?_

No le des tantas vueltas.- Me dijo Kakashi cuando destapó su boca del fuerte apretón de mis manos. – Sasuke es gay desde siempre y Naruto… solo está experimentando, no le veo mucho futuro a lo suyo por que he escuchado que se anda liando con Hinata e Ino. – Wow, wow ¡WOW! ¿A parte de andar de _sopla nucas y muerde almohadas_ está de gigoló con mis mejores amigas? Tendré una charla muy larga con Naruto en cuanto lleguemos a la ciudad.

Ya perdí las ganas Kakashi. – Mi voz hasta yo la oí lejana, me ha sorprendido mucho todo esto, y ya no tengo ánimos de seguir jugando a la sumisa y su amo.

No me jodas Sakura. – Casi escupió mi nombre. – No puedes pretender que ande por toda la ciudad con tremenda erección en los pantalones. – Estaba enojado, muy enojado. Se había puesto de pie con las manos en las caderas mostrándome su enorme bulto. Sus ojos estaban encendidos de enojo y deseo y su seño fruncido fuertemente. Se veía tan guapo cuando se enojaba, con el cabello cubriéndole un poco la frente, tan desordenado y suave como siempre. Tragué pesado. Con solo esa imagen ya logró excitarme de nuevo y con más ansias que antes.

Si tanto quieres follar… ruégame. – ¡Jo, jo! A mi también me gusta ser la que manda Kakashi. Me hinqué a la altura de su cintura, mirándolo divertida y llena de maldad. – Ruégamelo basura.- Le insulté. Acumulé toda la saliva que pude en mi lengua para luego pasarla por arriba de los pantalones que cubrían al prisionero Kakashi-chan. Viajé por todo su tronco y jugaba con sus testículos en mis manos. Suerte que la tela no era muy rígida lo que me facilitaba que sintiera mi lengua y mis caricias en su pene.

¡Ung! – Se resistía. Aumente la velocidad en lo que estaba haciendo y cuando sentí contraerse los músculos de sus poderosas piernas y el palpitar violento de su pene, me alejé de él triunfante. Ver su expresión de desconcierto y placer frustrado era toda una obra de arte. Lastima que no durara mucho. Sonreí complacida y perversamente. - ¡Zorra! – Me gritó y después me empujó por los hombros hasta sentarme de nuevo en la roca en la que antes estaba. No me dejó resistirme porque al segundo en que mis nalgas tocaron la fría piedra, al otro sentí la lengua de mi ninja en todo el contorno de mi entrada, sus dientes torturando ligeramente mi clítoris era la gloria y la succión de su boca en mi vagina era el cielo. Succionaba como si no hubiera mañana y masturbaba mi botoncito con empeño.

¡Mm! – Me vale mierda si me llegan a escuchar, me vale mierda que Sasuke o Naruto nos descubran, me vale mierda porque esta es la mejor mamada que me han dado.

Quiero clavártela hasta el estomago Sa-ku-ra.- Eh notado que los hombres cuando están excitados silabean nombres. Era extraño, supongo que creen que se oye sensual. Mis ojos fueron a los labios húmedos e hinchados de Kakashi, se veían tan apetecibles.

Bésame Hatake.- Me miró con algo extraño en los ojos y de pronto sus caricias se hicieron delicadas y superficiales, suaves pero calientes. Gateó hasta estar a la altura de mi cabeza y sus labios apenas y tocaron los míos. Fue algo surreal, sublime y hasta mágico.

Pequeña, amo tus labios. – Mis ojos se abrieron hasta donde pude. Kakashi seguía viéndome de esa forma desconocida, me dio un último beso en los labios. – Bien, manos a la obra.

Se levantó y rebuscó en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Pensé que sacaría algún condón o algo, pero casi me caigo de la roca cuando veo su estúpido libro negro de la saga de esas historias pervertidas.

Eres un pervertido.- Gruñí. Me miró con una ceja alzada.

Eres la menos indicada para insultarme con eso. – Se encogió de hombros.- Además, esto nos ayudará a ser más creativos. Toma.- Me extendió el pequeño libro.- Es la edición limitada que contiene imágenes de las escenas mas fuertes. – Lo abrí al azar, recorriendo todas las hojas con un enorme tic naciendo en mi ceja izquierda.

Todas las hojas tienen imágenes Kakashi.-

¿Si? – Me dijo aparentando sorpresa.- No me había dado cuenta.

Ajá… - Ruedo los ojos.

Bueno ya. – Se quitó toda su ropa, hasta la mascara, como amaba su rostro… era tan guapo. – Empecemos que se nos hace tarde, y esto ya me duele.- Su mano me indicó donde estaba su pobre amigo hinchado y rojito. – No hagas esa cara de puchero, ahorita lo solucionamos.

Todo se volvió un mar de caricias, rasguños y hasta mordidas. Kakashi es un dios del sexo, nunca me decepcionaba. Me quitó el libro de las manos y mientras estrujaba uno de mis senos con la otra pasaba las páginas de su estúpido libro, se detuvo en una hoja y me miró sonriendo.- Lee esto.- El pequeño libro regresó a mis manos.

_Cuando estaban acalorados y sudorosos por todo el precalentamiento, Netsu y Ruki decidieron que era momento de empezar con la diversión._ – Leía mientras mi platinado me miraba con deseo en sus ojos.- _Netsu la tomó por las caderas.-_ Kakashi afianzó sus manos fuertemente a mis caderas.- _Y con algo de rudeza le dio la vuelta dejando su hermoso trasero a la vista de su hambrienta lujuria_.- Bruscamente hizo exactamente lo que leí.- _Ruki gemía sin control cuando el pene vigoroso de su amante comenzó a frotarse por toda la extensión de su sexo húmedo._ – Gemí la ultima palabra… ya veía por donde iba el juego de Kakashi.- _Le gustaba provocarla, le gustaba castigarla por ser tan estúpida, por casi ser descubiertos por su nueva esposa… Ruki podía ser una perra cuando quería. Yohan debería estar preguntándose dónde estaba su marido._ –

Naiku debe estar esperándome Sakura.- La voz ronca a mi espalda me erizó la piel. Este jueguito se ponía cada vez mejor.

Que se joda.- Respondí_.- Netsu introdujo solo su glande en la apretada entrada de la vagina de Ruki, estaba tan caliente y húmeda que casi podía sentir burbujear la sangre en su cuerpo_.- Kakashi metió la cabeza de su pene en mi, entrando y saliendo despacio. _– Ruki tocaba sus propios pechos en busca de más placer._ – Dejé el libro en la tierra, con una mano me afianzaba al suelo y la otra pellizcaba mi seno derecho. – _Netsu gruñó ante la vista._ – El rugido de Kakashi me dijo que a él también y por el apretón en mi trasero sabía que no estaba fingiendo. – _Decidido a observar el espectáculo en primera fila, Netsu giró de nuevo a Ruki, colocándola de nuevo frente a frente, ella seguía acariciándose y una de sus manos escurridizas viajó hacia su botoncito hinchado. _– Kakashi me giró con urgencia y obediente hice lo mismo que el libro, al tocar mis pezones duros grité un poco.

.

.

.

.

_ POV'S KAKASHI _

.

.

La pequeña mano de Sakura fue a parar en su clítoris, rojo y brillante, daba pequeñas caricias alrededor de él, pero por sus gemidos agudos supuse que ese superficial roce era suficiente para hacerla alucinar.

Maravillosa vista.- Mi pelirosa me miraba con los ojos oscurecidos y brillosos. – Sigue.- Rugí, solo meter la punta de mi pene no estaba haciendo mucho para aplacar el deseo y ganas que tengo de explotar en placer.

_Mientras Ruki continuaba tocándose, su amante no aguantaba mas las ganas de hacerla suya. De una sola embestida se adentró hasta lo más escondido del cuerpo de Ruki._ – Su cara se distorsionó y su voz falló cuando introduje toda mi extensión con rudeza. Fruncía el seño y hacia un lindo puchero cuando me frotaba en ella.

Sigue.- Esto se estaba poniendo bueno.

_Co-comenzó a salir despacio y-y… _- ¡Ja! No podía ni hablar, pero mira que bien, mi ego se está inflando más. – _Entraba con la misma fuerza que la primera embestida. Ruki deli-deliraba en a-agonía, una agonía muy… muy placen-tera._ – Se estaba retorciendo debajo de mí, como un pequeño gusanito. – _Netsu no apartaba sus ojos cuando los cabellos y los pechos de Ruki se levantaban y sacudí-dían_.- Mmm, cierto, los senos de Sakura bailaban, rebotando entre ellas con sus pesoncitos rosas levantados como queriendo tocar el cielo.- _Mas, ma-s… rogaba Ruki, sin importarle que estuvieran a unos cuantos metros de la cabaña donde Netsu y su ahora esposa, estaban de luna de miel._ – Sakura tenia los ojos casi en blanco mientras yo mantenía el ritmo, muy a mi pesar, de los embistes. – ¡Mas, mas! – Me decía y al diablo con seguir con las instrucciones del libro. La tome con firmeza por la cintura y la levanté hasta que callera sentada sobre mis piernas. La posición era dolorosa para mi, las rodillas me lloraban por los raspones que me hacia al moverme contra la tierra; pero ver la cara de mi pelirosa llena de sudor con los senos bailando por todos lados, pidiéndome mas… valía la pena.

Rodeo con su delgadas y torneadas piernas mi cintura y con sus manos en mis hombros se impulsaba ayudándome a que mi pene entrara mas profundo en ella.

Delicioso.- Haruno me veía, no apartaba su vista de mis ojos, ni yo los apartaba de ella. Alargué mi cuello para poder besarla; lengüeteaba sus labios y los mordía jalándolos hacia mi, sé que eso le encanta. Sacó su pequeña lengua rosada y gustoso la succionaba entre mis labios. Comenzamos a dar vuelas con las lenguas al mismo tiempo y la saliva que se escapaba justo caía en la unión de nuestros cuerpos; era refrescante y cada que caía una gota sentía un pequeño dolorcito rico en donde chocaba con mi pene.

Ma-s mas duro.- Aun sin salir de ella, sin dejar de penetrarla; la recosté de nuevo sobre el suelo. Quité sus piernas de mi cintura y se las crucé para después ponerlas sobre mi hombro izquierdo.

¡Agh! – Gruñí fuertemente. En esta posición mientras la tomaba por las caderas, podía sentir como se hacia aun mas apretada su vagina, casi sentía que con cada salida de ella me arrancaría el pene.

¡Mmm! Ya-a casiiii.- Lloriqueaba con las pupilas completamente dilatadas. Yo también estaba llegando a mi límite, necesitaba acabar esto.

Como poseso aumenté demasiado las embestidas, escuchando el sonidito que hacia mis caderas cuando chocaba contra ella, el ruidito liquido de sus jugos contra mi pene y los alaridos de Sakura.

Y fue una big bang. Fue el mejor orgasmo que eh tenido nunca, se la clavé hasta lo mas que pude en la ultima estocada, sintiendo como se contraían violentamente las paredes vaginales de mi pelirosa. Como se apretaba y relajaba consecutivamente.

Pude ver y escuchar todo con una sensibilidad alarmante.

Sakura tenía la boca muy abierta y con la lengüita asomándose traviesa.

Poco a poco la vi recuperarse y despacio salí de ella. Tomé sus manos y la alcé hasta poder tenerla cerca y abrazarla.

Maravilloso, mi amor.- Le ronronee en la oreja, gimió un poco y me regresó el abrazo.

Seguimos así por no sé cuantos minutos hasta que nuestro sudor se secó y nos comenzó a dar frio.

Debemos irnos.- Sakura despegó su cabeza de mi hombro, aun tenia signos de haber tenido sexo. – Naruto y Sasuke se preguntaran donde estamos.- Se levantó temblorosa y me extendió la mano para que hiciera lo mismo.

Vamos entonces.- Nos vestimos apresurados puesto que comenzaba a oscurecer… entonces fueron varias horas las que estuvimos juntos, ¿eh?

Con las ropas listas y todo en su lugar, caminamos poco menos de diez minutos en silencio. Cuando llegamos a las puertas de la ciudad, como había dicho Sakura, los chicos nos preguntaron en cuanto nos vieron porqué habíamos tardado tanto.

Mientras Naruto hostigaba a Sakura preguntándole porqué estaba tan sonrojada, miré hacia Sasuke que parecía molesto pero con la curiosidad brillando en sus ojos.

Solo estábamos… leyendo.- Contestó Sakura al fin. No pude evitar reírme por eso.

¿Qué pasa Kakashi-sensei? – El rubio me miró extrañado.- ¿Se siente bien?

Si.- Contesté apenas. Tome la mano de Sakura con la mía y la dirigí pasando de los chicos que nos miraban asustados, supongo que por la unión de nuestras manos.- Es solo que leer es muy cansado. – Reí a carcajada limpia y junto con mi pelirosa los dejamos atrás con sus caras desconcertadas.

Cuando estuvimos alejados de esos dos, Sakura me dio un apretón en la mano.- Vas a hacer que sospechen.- Me reclamó.

¿Qué más da? – Le devolví el apretón.- De todos modos, ya va siendo hora de que Naruto deje de intentar cogerse a mi novia.

Sakura se sonrojó violentamente pero me regaló una hermosa pequeña sonrisa de agradecimiento.

Mientras caminábamos tomados de las manos por las concurridas calles de la ciudad, con el atardecer tras nosotros, miré curioso la exhibición de un local.

Parece que ya salió la Edición Oro de Icha Icha Paradise…- Sakura rio divertida mientras negaba con la cabeza.

Tal vez podríamos echarle un ojo… -

.

.

.

.

.

**Fin.**


End file.
